fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kage Ichiro
is one of the protagonists of Prism Pretty Cure!. He is the 13-year-old prince of the Shadow Kingdom, who is currently a runaway. He lives with Aiko while on Earth and has formed a friendship with the Pretty Cure. His Jewel Heart is the Grey Spinal. Appearance Ichiro is a teen boy of average height with short, messy blonde hair and dull red eyes. He is noted to be quite a handsome young man, often proven by the admiring gaze of passerby female students. He wears a white long sleeve shirt, black jacket, a white scarf, black jeans, and shoes. During summer he often wears either a red or dark blue sweater. In his real form back in the Shadow Kingdom, the colour of his hair is black and his eyes are a brighter shade of red. He wears a red shirt, a black blazer with a high collar, a gold brooch attached with red lace, grey pants, shoes, and black gloves. Personality Ichiro has a calm and quiet personality. He is more talkative to himself and has a bit of trouble socializing with people, despite this, Ichiro is shows to be very thoughtful towards others and cares deeply for his friends. He enrols as a first year at Yusei Middle School and quickly gains the title "Star" at school. He is also popular, with some secret admirers, and haters, seeing his close relationship with Aiko. Along with being the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, he never liked seeing people suffer and gained a sense of opposing his older brother but could not do so. History Encounter After the Light Kingdom is destroyed, Ichiro planed to escape the castle and flee to the human world. At night, he entered through a gate to Earth and left a guard who caught on to his escape. He arrived and wondered around Kira Town. Some blocks away from where he previously arrived, he spotted Aiko as she ran past him with the fairies. With curiosity he followed her, but is left behind after the school gates close. After he waited for hours, Aiko finally came out and stopped by the park with the Jewel Carriers. He used his powers and sneaked up behind them. But out of nowhere a Kurayami appeared and aimed at her. Without delay Ichiro pushed her out of the way and attacked instead. The general, Misery, ordered the Kurayami to grab him, he struggled but turned unconscious. He later waked up at Aiko's house, confused about the situation. Seeing that he was in a tight situation Aiko offered him to stay. Ichiro refused at first but was convinced by Frore. The next day Ichiro enrolled into Yusei Middle School and is in Aiko and Haruko's class. Relationships Yukimura Aiko '- Is Ichiro's first friend since arriving to Earth after saving her from a Kurayami. Originally, Ichiro only thought of Aiko as a carefree and gullible person who willingly let him stay at her house, despite him being the prince of the enemy and that it was their first time meeting each other. Though since the first episode, they appear to have become very close, without using proper honorific to greet each other and are seen together often. 'Kage Vincent '- Vincent is Ichiro's older brother who caused the Light Kingdom's destruction. Pior to before the season started, when Vincent turned evil he began to act violently towards Ichiro and the people close to him. This results in Vincent manipulating and erasing Sorrow's memories, along with trying to annihilate the Jewel Carrier fairies. As this happens Ichiro's respect towards Vincent vanishes and thinks of him only as destructive and hateful. He opposes his brother by running away to Earth and secretly helping the Pretty Cure; becoming a traitor to his own kingdom. 'Sorrow '- Was Ichiro's butler back in the Shadow Kingdom. He denied the fact that Sorrow was his servant and instead named him a friend. 'Suzuki Haruko '- She is very suspicious of Ichiro and is not-really okay with him living with Aiko, becoming jealous. 'Kawasaki Aoi '- Aoi, who heard rumours about Ichiro meets him, when he and Aiko volunteer to help the student council. 'Akanishi Ren '''- A upperclassmen constantly teasing Ichiro, and respects him.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Fanseries Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:More Fan Series Category:Male Category:Males Category:Browse Abilities Ichiro has the power to control shadows and the ability to hide or travel through them, mainly to enter his own dimension of shadows. He can see a person's Jewel Heart when its corrupted, which also helps with identifying the person's wish, this results in his eyes starting to glow. Songs Ichiro's voice actor, '''Ono Kensho, has participated in one image song for the character he voices. This song include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Yukimura Aiko, and the seiyuu who voices Suzuki Haruko. Duets * DAYDREAM Etymology - Kage means "shadow" in Japanese, a reference to his kingdom's name, the Shadow Kingdom, and his power, which is the ability to control shadows. : The meaning of Ichiro is "first son". This was traditionally a name given to the first son, though according to the series Prism Pretty Cure! Ichiro is the second son. Gallery See here: Kage Ichiro / Gallery Trivia * Ichiro is the first male protagonist in the franchise. * Ichiro is the second Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. * Ichiro is the first male main character who knows the Pretty Cure's secrets, despite not being a Cure. * He is the first character to find out the Cures' identities in this series. ** Ichiro is the fourth so far to learn the Cures' true identities throughout the franchise, after Chinen Miyuki from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Sagara Seiji from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Nanase Yui from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * Ichiro's personality and looks are similar to Yukio Hans Vorarlberna from Bleach. * He is the 18th character (main or supporting) to be royalty. ** He is also the third prince character, after Prince Kanata and Tarte. * He has the same first name with Yotsuba Ichiro, Alice's grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:New Fanseries Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:More Fan Series Category:Male Category:Males Category:Browse